We're Accidentally In love Chapter 1
by ElTheUnichord
Summary: Sam stands up for him and Finn, earning them a duet at regionals. All he wants is one song. Sam/Finn Some Rachel/Sam, competition\ tension over Finn. My first story, so please tell me what you guys think...


**So this is my first story. Tell me what yah guys think. Do yah want more?**

* * *

"So, Rachel, I was thinking you could start us off with a Katy Perry song, and Then Blaine could take the lead for the next group number, and of course, Finn and Rachel will finish us off with well... a song of your guys choice."

Sam rolled his eyes. Finn and Rachel? Again? Seriously. Finn was /his/ boyfriend for Gods sake.  
God damnit, just because they were gay didn't mean they couldn't sing together!

Behind Sam, Rachel stood up "I have the perfect song Mr. Shu-"

Sam had had enough.  
He stood up.  
"Sorry, Rachel..."  
Sam said.  
"But I'm tired of this! Why can't I sing with Finn? He's my boyfriend."

The whole Glee club looked in shock at Sam and his sudden out burst. He'd usually been so agreeing to things.

Rachel looked especially appalled. She wasn't against Sam and Finn being together or anything... But her and Finn were captains of the Glee. Only they sang together. Everybody knew that.

Rachel laughed a little in disbelief.  
"I'm sorry, Sam. But Finn and I are captains for a reason. We're the leaders of the team and we have the two strongest voices. When Finn dated Quinn they didn't get to sing in competition, And I didn't sing lead with Jesse when we were dating. So I'm sorry but you and Finn don't get any special privileges"

Sam looked back at Rachel with furrowed eyebrows.  
"I sang with Quinn at Sectionals last year, and we weren't the lead couple."  
He muttered.

"And Okay, Rachel, I understand you're the captain of this group and everything, but Finn isn't just yours to sing with."

"And All I'm asking for, is one song."  
He looked at Mr. Schue.  
"Is that too much to ask, Mr. Schue?"

"No, No, Sam."  
Mr. Schue said.  
"I agree with you."  
"Glee club is about showing everyones talents, no matter who they are"  
Mr. Schue looked at Rachel.  
"And, I, for one, want to apologize. I know you and Finn have been through a lot to become okay with who you are... And I really didn't mean to.. well... push your talents to the back of the room"  
"I think you and Finn should have a number for Regionals."  
Mr. Schue said, smiling.

The whole glee club cheered.

Sam grinned.  
"Thanks Mr. Schue."  
Sam said, grabbing Finn's hand.  
Finn smiled and squeezed Sam's hand back. He was so proud of his boyfriend, finally standing up for them, when Finn had always wanted to but was just... not man enough to do it.

"But, Mr. Schue, I think the Judges prefer a guy and a girl singing."  
Rachel said, amidst the cheering of the glee club, in her last attempts to set things in the way she saw them as right.  
She was bordering on sounding extremely homophobic, which was odd for Rachel, having two gay Dads and everything. But this was really different for her. She'd always sang with Finn. Nobody else did.

"Rachel, as long as we can sing, I doubt they care."  
Kurt said.

"Alright, Alright."  
Mr. Schue said, to calm down the chattering of the glee club.

"Is there song in particular that you guys wanted to sing?"  
Mr. Schue asked them, as Sam sat down.

Sam glanced over at his boyfriend, who just shrugged back at.

"Accidentally in love?"  
Sam asked.  
"By the Counting Crows?"

Mr. Schue smiled.  
"Perfect song choice, Sam."

Mr. Schue turned around and wrote the song on the board.

Behind Sam, Rachel couldn't take it anymore. It wasn't that she didn't want the best for Finn or that she didn't want Sam and Finn to be happy. She just didn't want Sam to be with Finn.  
She wanted to be with Finn.

She felt her face get hot as she realized she was about to cry. Sam may get Finn in real life, but at least she got to sing with him, right?  
Not anymore.

A hot tear rolled down her face as Mr. Schue asked her what she'd like to sing for Regionals.  
But all she could hear was her heart pounding in her ears, as she got up, and walked out of the Choir room.  
Sam bit his lip as the glee clubs eyes turned to Rachel. The last thing Sam wanted to do was hurt Rachel. Beside Sam, Finn let out of heavy sigh, and he felt Sam rub his hand with his thumb.  
Rachel hadn't reacted well when Finn actually told her that he was gay. In and all honesty, Finn was worried about her. Just because they werent together didn't mean he didn't care. She had acted like she was okay with the fact Finn was okay, but Finn knew she wasn't.  
He saw they way she stared at him and Sam in jealousy. And how she wouldn't directly speak to him unless he was alone.  
Finn was the one who messed this all up in the first place, and if he could, he was gonna unmess it up.

Finn let go of Sam's hand, getting up to go after Rachel.  
Sam looked in shock at Finn as he said "I got 'er..."

"No, Finn, Don't worry about it."  
Mercedes spoke up with a sweet smile.  
"I got it. You guys just continue on without us."

The glee club watched as Mercedes got up and excited the room, all eventually turning their eyes back to Mr. Schue as he continued on with the lesson.


End file.
